


Taylor Swift and Abominable Snow Babies -or- At Some Point

by eyes_so_green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Top Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes_so_green/pseuds/eyes_so_green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek first notices that Stiles sings in the shower when he's driving by the Stilinski home on the way to the grocery store. <br/>This leads to playlists on CDs, friendship, picnics, stolen glances, misunderstandings, and maybe something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taylor Swift and Abominable Snow Babies -or- At Some Point

Derek first notices that Stiles sings in the shower when he's driving by the Stilinski home on the way to the grocery store. He listens out for his pack when he has the chance, so he can't help but take note of the loud voice that's wailing Taylor Swift lyrics at noon on a Saturday, the sound masked slightly by the pitter-patter of water on shower curtains. Derek doesn't know what to do with the information, wants to smile a little but doesn't. He continues driving, listening out for Boyd as he drives past his neighborhood and relaxing when he hears the steady heartbeat. The entire time he's at the grocery store, he's got Taylor Swift stuck in his head.

The next time there's a pack meeting, Stiles shows up at Derek's apartment five minutes early with coffee for everyone, the orders balanced precariously on two trays. He grins over the coffee at Derek, who takes one of the trays off his hands and beckons him inside the loft. Stiles tilts his head, 'adorably' Derek's stupid, traitorous brain supplies.

"Is that Taylor Swift?" Right, Derek completely forgot he was listening to her most recent album before the pack showed up.

"No." He didn't growl it at Stiles, but he came pretty close.

"Yes it is! What's your favorite song off Red?" Derek put the coffees down on the counter, picked his up, and began nervously fiddling with the cardboard sleeve.

"I like All too Well." Derek set his coffee down and rolled up the sleeves of his Henley as Stiles considered his answer.

"That's pretty expectable. My favorite is State of Grace." Derek barely had a chance to give a flat 'cool' before Boyd and Jackson scurried into the room, followed quickly by the rest of the pack. Scott walked over to greet his Alpha and get everyone's coffees, and they all sat down on the cushy couches that Derek had bought to make the pack more comfortable when they come by. Derek sits in a leather armchair and motions to Lydia, who stands with a grace that for any of the other pack members would be solely due to supernatural abilities.

Derek watches as Lydia gives a rundown of all the supernatural occurrences in the last week, from Erica and Jackson saving a Siren that was stranded in Beacon River to Isaac's continued troubles with a grass pixie that had taken up residence in the bushes behind the local daycare. "Last but not least is that the sheriff's station has been getting reports of a strange, white animal in the preserve, but none of us have been able to sense anything out of the ordinary. Stiles and I are working our way through the Bestiary in an effort to pinpoint exactly what it is, but since we don't know yet have an idea everyone needs to be on the lookout."

Scott and Stiles practically popped out of their seats, smiling with arms thrown over each other's shoulders. "The full moon is this weekend!" Stiles shouted, giddy. Scott and he exchanged lines, and Derek wouldn't be surprised if they'd rehearsed this ridiculous performance ahead of time.

"We're heading out to the preserve and we have..." Scott turned around and grabbed a piece of paper, " a list of snacks that we want for the post-moon sleepover! Pass it around and add anything you don't see on here!" Scott handed the list and a pen to Erica, who was on his left, as Stiles continued talking.

"Everyone make sure to drop your sleeping bags and pajamas off here before Friday, and we'll meet at 6:30 at the usual place." Stiles and Scott sat down, as Derek stood, waiting a minute for the list to end up back at Stiles before speaking.

"Pack dismissed." The majority of the pack tore out of there the second Derek's words stopped, Lydia and Stiles the exception so that they could make use of the supernatural library that Derek had begun to cultivate. "I'm ordering Chinese for dinner, if you guys are interested." Derek's voice was a little cheerier than usual, he was glad that he had a pack to provide for.

"Sounds good", Lydia murmured as she moved her things from the couch to the table. Stiles nodded wordlessly, his smile making Derek's stomach twist a little for reasons his didn't have the time or energy to think about.

Dinner went well, with Stiles and Lydia splitting peanut noodles and lo mein while Derek had sesame chicken. The three of them had a dynamic, Stiles and Lydia did almost all of their research here, and it was the least Derek could do as their Alpha to treat them to dinner. Conversation between the three was stilted and awkward, but not unpleasant.

Lydia's phone buzzed as they were finishing dinner, she cursed under her breath and her eyes flashed yellow for a second.

"I'm sorry boys, but my idiot boyfriend decided he needed to poke around my room while he waited for me to come home, and he is currently re-shelving the bookcase he knocked over, incorrectly. I have to go, I'll text you if I think of anything new about the monster."

She hurried out with a sigh, hair rippling behind her like water. Derek looks down at his near-empty plate as the door closes behind her. "So."

Stiles burps. "So what did you think of the Winter Soldier?" Derek's quirked one eyebrow up. "The new Captain America movie? I haven't seen it."

Stiles' face falls. "What do you mean you haven't...wait, did you see Avengers?" Derek nods. "Did you skip any other Marvel movies? Or just the best one?"

"I've seen all the others. I've just been busy, Stiles." Derek makes a habit of seeing the Marvel movies, always went to the theater alone during a matinee and sat in the back, always saving a seat next to him in honor of Laura, who shared all her comic books with him when he was a kid. They’d watched all the Marvel movies up till Thor together, and then she’d- and then he started saving a seat for her. He'd been busy lately, busy enough that there wasn't enough time to go sit down and watch a movie.

Stiles pulled out his phone in a flash, tapped furiously on it. "Fandango says it’s not in theaters anymore." He grabbed his laptop from the counter, opened it, and turned it around with a satisfied smile. A video streaming site was pulled up, and Stiles looked so happy it was almost hard to look at. "We can watch as soon as we finish eating"

Ten minutes later found Stiles and Derek sitting under a blanket on one of the couches, Stiles' laptop resting on the coffee table. Stiles melted into the cushions, spreading out like a starfish, which caused Derek to flinch his leg away from Stiles, though he didn't think the younger man noticed.

Stiles seemed to be completely wrapped up in the movie; Derek was completely wrapped up in trying to not get turned on by the combination of the smell of Stiles' low level arousal and the feel of his warm shoulder against Derek.

At some point Stiles comments on how hot Chris Evans looks in his uniform and without thinking Derek says "yeah" and Stiles turns his head and looks at him for a second and doesn't say anything. Derek flushes grapefruit red as Stiles turns back to watch the movie, his lips pressed together hard. Halfway through when Stiles has to grab his computer charger from his backpack, Derek takes the opportunity to adjust the erection in his sweats so it isn't so obvious.

By the end of the movie the position they're in could almost be labeled 'cuddling.' Naturally, this is when Derek bolts. He stands wordlessly, makes it to the top of the spiral staircase before barking a 'Goodnight, Stiles.’ Twenty minutes later he grabs his phone, opens a message to Stiles.

 

thanks

 

He deletes it, turns off his phone, and goes to bed.

Derek isn't ready for the full moon. Not because he can't deal with the power, the anger, or the instincts but because he doesn't think he's ready to see Stiles again. Just thinking about Stiles makes him smile, which makes him nauseous. He can't have a crush on Stiles. So he doesn't, he decides. Crush=over.

Only then it's the night of the full moon. Derek and Isaac pick up Boyd and Allison in his Camaro, and drive up to the Beacon Hills Preserve. The Jeep and the Porsche are already there, and the rest of the pack are hanging around in circle. Everyone greets each other as the two groups converge, and various pack members begin removing their shoes and socks. Right before they all shift Stiles gives Derek a CD with 'Mixtape for Sourwolf' in red Sharpie on the top of the CD and a smiley face with a sticking-out-tongue and it’s adorable. Derek doesn't know what to say, but 'thanks' seems appropriate so he makes his mouth form the word. Stiles says "You're welcome!"

Derek is frowning as he walks over to where his betas have congregated and pulls off his shirt and shorts, shifts, and runs into the woods. He’s not frowning because he’s upset..

When he walks out of woods with Erica, Jackson, and Boyd, the sound of Stiles’ laughter piques his interest. It’s getting dark out, and Stiles and Allison are wearing tank tops and shorts, reek of low-level magic, and are throwing chips at each other while they sit on the roof of Jackson’s Porsche. Allison offers a wave as Derek and the others grow near, grabbing their clothes from a pile next to her and tossing them at their respective owners.

“Popchip?” Stiles offers the four of them with an outstretched arm. Jackson hungrily grabs the bag, shoves a fistful of the chips in his mouth, and narrows his eyes at Stiles. “Ge ofhh muh cah Stalihski.”

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to talk when your mouth was full?”

Derek inhales again. “Why does it smell like magic?”

“Oh, that. I cast a bug-repellant spell because the mosquitos were bothering us. Super useful.” Stiles waggled his fingers in the air. After sliding off the car’s hood Allison and Stiles grab root beers from a cooler and distribute them to the members of the pack currently present; At the sound of a howl from the direction of the woods, all four wolves turn in unison and howl back, the sound low and haunting. Similar answering howls emanate from deeper in the preserve. The sound of his pack happy and having fun during the full moon was so great to hear.

The pack tumbles into Derek's loft after they all finish running around the woods. Stiles produces grocery bags full of snacks from the kitchen, and everyone lays their sleeping bags down on the floor in a big circle. They talk late into the night, about everything and nothing. They play Never Have I Ever and Jackson blushes and puts down a finger when Isaac says ‘Never have I ever given a blowjob’ and Stiles looks down at the ground and Lydia gives both of them a knowing, sardonic look. Derek is situated between Lydia and Scott when they all go to bed, but he wishes he was next to Stiles.

Days later, Derek remembers the CD. Only Derek's laptop doesn't have a disc drive so he ends up driving all over town until he finds a place that has a CD player. (It ends up being the third grossest pawn shop in town.) He is excited to play it, to hear the playlist that Stiles made for him, and when he does he’s taken for a loop. It’s a lot of Taylor Swift songs, with some Fall Out Boy and Imogen Heap mixed in for good measure. Derek plays the list once through, just sitting on his bed and staring at the ceiling with headphones cranked up way too high. Then he plays it again, and again.

Stiles takes Derek to see Guardians of the Galaxy the day it comes out, and for the second time Derek doesn’t save a seat next to him for Laura and for the second time it’s okay.

During the car ride to Stiles’ house they debate which Chris superhero is the best (Stiles thinks Captain America but Derek thinks Starlord), and if Hawkeye belongs on the team (depends on what they do with him in future installments), and when will there be a woman-led marvel movie? Derek wants it to be Captain Marvel, while Stiles really wants the first to be a female-identifying Loki film, which Derek agrees would be awesome.

Derek organizes a hike for the pack in mid-July, and they all sound excited to go, but as the day of the hike gets closer it looks less and less like it's going to happen. First, Lydia has to attend a party being thrown for one of her cousins. Then, Boyd's family scheduled that week for a vacation. And one by one, the rest of the pack find themselves with obligations and so nobody is going. Derek is a little glum when he goes to bed with the expectation that he'll spend tomorrow lounging around watching Netflix and eating too much ice cream and getting some much-needed cleaning done and ignoring the slightly hurt feeling building inside of him.

So he's surprised, to say the least, when Stiles shows up at 11 the next morning with a fragrant picnic basket in the back seat of his jeep and a rap of knuckles on Derek's door. He has time to pull the spoon out of the Ben and Jerry's pint that he's already eaten a third of and put it back in the freezer when Stiles pushes his way into the apartment (all his pack members have keys.)

"I thought you'd be ready to go!"

What? "What?"

Stiles rolls his eyes, gestures to Derek's body. "You can't go hiking in your underwear. At least not during the day." Derek almost blushes but doesn't. He crosses his arms self-consciously in front of his chest, steps behind the counter so Stiles can't see his half-hard junk.

"I thought you were doing community service with Scott?" 

"Nope," Stiles pops the 'p' with his obscene lips, Derek frowns. "I'm going hiking today because it’s beautiful out and you're coming with me." He sits down on the couch and kicks his feet up to rest his dirty shoes on the coffee table that Derek just cleaned, twiddling his thumbs and clearing his throat in a way that means 'Derek it's time to get ready'.

He stalks up to his bedroom, throws on a jockstrap and running shorts, picks his most garish athletic shirt(a nauseating neon green and pink striped number) and heads down to meet Stiles. "Ready." 

Stiles turns his head to look at him and a massive smile breaks out across his face. "Alright, let's go!"

The hike is pleasant. Derek smiles more than he normally does, lets Stiles carry the burden of the conversation, gets the smell of nature deep in his lungs. They talk about food, about how Stiles' favorite dessert is waffles and ice cream because his mom used to make it for him. Derek shares that his Dad used to make that for them for breakfasts after the full moon. Derek hasn't shared about his family life in a long time. It feels nice. 

As they start heading up a steep hill the topic of conversation turns to music, and when Stiles asks Derek,(who had to carry the picnic basket, thanks Stiles) what the best concert he'd ever been to was, Derek reveals he's never been to a concert before.

"What? That's crazy. That doesn't even make sense!" Derek doesn't know what to say, so Stiles keeps talking. "I'll change that, don't worry." They reach a clearing in the woods, a tiny meadow that Derek comes to sometimes when he needs to relax. Stiles grabs the picnic basket from Derek and sets it down, pulling an extra large beach towel from the top and spreading it out across the grass.

At some point, after Stiles distributes the food and drinks, he gets up to pee. "I'm off to use the whizz palace." Derek doesn't understand the reference. It's been longer than fifteen minutes and Derek starts to worry. He puts his sandwich (roast beef, amazingly prepared) down, gets to his feet, and turns his head back and forth to sense exactly where Stiles is. 

He claps his hands to his ears when he hears a deafening shriek, and before he can take off running for his-for Stiles, the boy in question bursts through the tree line, still shrieking and with a large, white creature clinging to his chest. Derek's vision goes red and he released a roar that causes the creature to climb around Stiles and drop to the ground. "Stop!" Shouts Stiles, which makes no sense. The man spins around and picks up the thing, cradling it in his arms.

“Derek! You made him cry!"

Derek's eyebrows creased in an instant. "What?" The creature was crying, wailing like a baby. Stiles cooed at it, and it calmed down. Derek watched as Stiles stuck his finger near the thing's mouth, and when he was about to protest it sucked his finger into it's mouth and stopped crying. Derek got a closer look at the creature. It's faced looked like close to a human baby but was pale grey with a different nose. It had a thick coat of fur everywhere but it's face and it's belly, and had two nubby little horns on either side of it's head.

"I don't fucking believe it. It's a baby yeti." 

Stiles' face lit up, then he looked down at the yeti. "Who's a cute little Yeti baby? You are! Yes you are!"

Stiles and Derek hike back down with Derek holding the picnic basket and Stiles clutching the baby to his chest. The yeti starts to cry as they reach the Jeep, and Derek grabs the keys from Stiles’ hand and get in the driver's seat. The Jeep handles like crap, which is to say amazingly for something that has been used to hit so many supernatural foes, and Derek is glad to take the baby from Stiles and get out of the car when they reach his apartment. On the ride over they'd discussed the need for basic baby supplies; Stiles departs with a quick "Be back in an hour. Text me anything supernatural you can think of that the baby might need."

Derek used to love playing with his baby nieces and nephews, always had wolfy babies around the house growing up, so it's hard to see Stiles caring so adeptly for this little furry child. The man in question gets back to Derek's apartment in an hour and with Scott in tow, his beta being used as a beast of burden brings a momentary smile to his face. Derek is glad to hand the baby off to Stiles and stand up, stretching his back and grabbing one of the bags to start unpacking. "Formula, Derek. Scott, crib." They both do as told, Derek reading over the instructions on the formula before grabbing a pot to heat water. After ten hopeless minutes of Scott trying and failing to piece the crib together, Stiles hands him the baby and gets down on the floor.

Scott is gleeful to receive the yeti, holding it securely and settling down on the couch. He tickles it's little stomach with three fingers, and the baby squeals in delight. "Well aren't you the fluffiest, cutest baby monster in the world?"

Derek waits for the water to boil. Stiles assembles the crib.

"Yes you do love Uncle Scott, I know, I'm the best!"

The door opens fast and hard, and Derek and Scott spring to their feet. The baby whoops and climbs around Scott's body until it's got it's legs spread around his neck and it's hands gripping Scott's half-shifted ears. Stiles falls back onto his ass in surprise. The source of the noise is a tiny young woman, one furry white arm a stark contrast to her dark skin, a lime green sundress fitting her form and kitten heels clicking on the floor of the loft. She looks like she just punched the door down, and her face is a mixture of livid and relieved. Derek notices that through the doorframe, a bloody-nosed Isaac is leaning against the wall. The white fur on her arm recedes, but her stance doesn't grow less aggressive. 

"Give me back my baby" Derek and Scott growl in return, the scent of Isaac's blood thick in the air for them. Stiles rolls to his feet, plucks the baby from Scott, and hands it to the woman. 

"We're sorry, there have been reports of a white monster in the preserve for and we figured that the little guy got separated from his parents and the best thing to do was not to leave him out there. I called my emissary friend (Deaton? Derek thinks) and she's (not Deaton.) putting in calls to all her associates to see if any Yeti family has lost a wander-inclined baby." 

She looks up at him, a small smile on her rosy lips. "I'm sorry, for all the trouble this whole thing has been. I've been down here on vacation for a couple of weeks, me and my husband. He's human, hence waiting in the car. The monster being sighted was me, I'm sorry, but you know how it is. Sometimes you just have to shift." Scott nods emphatically.

"Thank you so much for looking after my baby. Patricia." She reaches out with one arm to shake Stiles' hand.

"Stiles, and that's Scott and Derek." 

"Derek Hale?" He nods. "My father was a friend of your mother's, he was sorry to hear about the fire. You don't seem to be any worse for the wear in any case, your pack has quite a reputation up north, that you're doing good things for our community. You have an ally in my pack, wolf." A car honks it's horn from outside. "That's my cue." She waves at Scott, nods her head at Derek, looks Stiles in the eye. Thank you. I don't know many others who would do what you and your mate did." She was out the door and gone before Stiles could sputter "He's not my, he's not-"

He turns to Scott and Derek, who hopes they will collectively ignore what was just said. "Well who wants to return a bunch of baby stuff?"

Isaac corners him at breakfast one Wednesday morning, as the sun filters into the apartment through the bank of windows. "You need to tell Stiles how you feel." Derek almost drops the frying pan he's using.

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Yes you do. You like him, and he likes you. Only he's never going to confront you because you've been taken advantage of by multiple partners in the past and Stiles could never hurt you like that, so you have to make the first move, and tell him you're ready to do something with him. Anything." Derek wishes his betas would be less mouthy.

The thing is, Derek can't tell Stiles that he's in love with him. And yes, Derek's accepted that what he feels is love, but just because he has a feeling doesn't mean that the best thing to do is to voice it. He sits in his bedroom more, wraps himself up in his covers and shuts himself away from the pack. Derek doesn't respond to Stiles' texts as much. He makes sure that they don't hang out alone anymore. He let things get too far, needs to cut this relationship off before it can begin and before he gets hurt again.

At some point during a pack meeting, Jackson and Lydia petition to let Danny into the pack. He's already incredibly wrapped up in their supernatural business without knowing it and everyone is for his addition so he joins as the third human and Derek sort of watches in abject horror as Danny starts to court Stiles. They share glances that Derek used to share with Stiles. Danny and Stiles play with each other's feet under the dining room table at Pack Dinners.

Dannyn'Stiles sort of becomes a thing, like "Where's Dannyn'Stiles?", or "I'm seeing a movie later, Dannyn'Stiles saw it and said it was amazing!"

Derek shouldn't feel jealous. He and Stiles were never anything. They were almost something, but almost doesn't count in the real world. Besides, he has no right to be jealous over Stiles finding happiness. Just because he's broken doesn't mean everyone else has to be.

 

Derek texts Lydia a few hours before the next pack meeting, says he is busy and could she handle running things in his absence? He answers the phone call from her a minute later. She can, of course, and he is glad to hear her say as much. She makes a distressed noise into the phone. "Yes, Lydia?" 

"You'd tell us, Derek, if you weren't okay, right? You'd tell me at least?" He didn't know the answer to that, but he knew what she wanted to hear.

“Of course I’d tell you, Lyds.”

Her sigh comes in loud and clear over the line. “Let’s hope so. Call me later, Derek. I’ll fill you in on how the meeting goes.”

Derek goes to the Barnes and Nobles two cities over, buys the sweetest, most frilly latte available, buys a queer romance novel, and sits in a corner and reads. Right around the time the pack meeting starts, he gets a text from Stiles. He frowns at the pixels on his screen, puts his phone on airplane mode, and sticks it in his pocket without reading the text. Four hours pass and Derek gets another latte. Three more and a tall, gangly man in a green uniform with pale skin and moles and supple lips tells him that the store’s closing. Derek watches the man not-so subtly check him out, and two hours later has Derek with his feet hanging off the guy’s bed in a grimy apartment, a pale grey sheet pooling around his waist. 

When he was fucking the guy, he called out Stiles with a sob as he came. Things are not going well for him. Derek drives back to beacon hills at three am, his body reeking of sweat and stranger’s semen. Isaac gives him a worried look, Derek frowns and runs up to the shower, where he tries desperately to scrub the scent of non-pack from his skin. 

At some point, Derek is sitting on the roof of his building during a pack night in when Stiles walks up to join him, beer in hand. Derek sniffs the air, frowns at Stiles. 

“You’re wasted, Stiles. You don’t need another beer.” Derek makes to grab for the other man’s drink but Stiles jerks the bottle away, spilling some beer all down his side. 

“Fuck, man. Now I’m all sticky!” Derek’s frown intensifies as Stiles pulls off his, shirt to reveal his toned, beer-sticky chest and arms. Stiles seems to notice that he’s half-naked with a start, looking down and then up at Derek. 

“Hey! I’m shirtless. Derek? Don’t make me be shirtless alone.”

“Come on Stiles, don’t do this.”

“Don’t do what, Derek? You like me, I like you. Why can’t we hook up?”

Stiles runs a hand over his beer-slick chest and licks it, trying for sexy but falling short. 

“Stiles don’t do something you’ll regret.”

“I’m not-” He burps. “I’m not making a mistake. I have feelings for you, Derek. How is that a mistake?” 

“It’s a mistake that you like me. I’m not good news, Stiles. And it’s a mistake that you’re trying to cheat on Danny with me. I like Danny, he’s a good guy.” Stiles rolls his eyes, and Derek really shouldn’t find it sexy, but he does and he realizes that he’s incredibly uncomfortable. Sweat has started to bead on his forehead, he wishes he had never come out onto the roof, away from the social protection of the rest of his pack. 

“Derek, mutual masturbation and blowjobs between friends does not a relationship make. Danny and I are just friends! He’s been giving me advice on how to ask you out, and he said that I might need a little liquid courage to talk to you because-” Another burp, “You’re fucking hella intimidating.”

“You’re not dating Danny.” Derek’s frown disappeared, his face unreadable.

“No, and I want to date you because I don’t want to die at the hands of some monster-of-the-week before I can tell you how I feel.” He looks incredibly pleased with himself for stringing those words together. Derek doesn’t know what to do. 

The last thing Derek remembers before waking up in a field in Oregon is the taste of vodka on Stiles’ lips. He doesn’t remember leaving his building, or going to the werewolf-owned liquor store in Portland and getting the strongest wolfsbane-infused liquor available, and drinking half the bottle.

He wakes up to a call from a sober-sounding Stiles with a massive hangover and grass stains on his shirt. “Stiles.”

“Derek.”

“I need to say something, and I need to say it all at once. I’m in love with you and I don’t know what to do and I’m just so scared, Stiles, because I have all these feelings for you and you make me feel safe for the first time since the fire and I want to spend my life with you and I don’t know if you feel the same, if you can be there for me like that, and should I come back, Stiles? Will you be there for me if I come back?”

Stiles is floored, so in typical Stiles fashion he says the first thing that comes to his mind, “That’s the most words you’ve ever spoken, dude!” and the second thing he can think to say is “I love you.” Derek says it back, immediately, again.

“I love you. I’m heading back to Beacon.”

The drive seems like forever, but Stiles meets him in the parking lot at noon on a Thursday in August and they kiss sober for the first time ever and it’s just-

Derek always thought that thing in movies where the two people making out on the way to the bed destroy the house with their horny antics, but he starts thinking it has some truth when Stiles knocks a picture frame over with a poorly flung arm, and Derek smashes a vase behind him when he clears off the counter to rest Stiles’ ass on.

Stiles runs up the stairs,at first holding Derek’s hand 

Derek wants so much more than the press of Stiles' lips, but he waits-must wait. 

"Stiles?" His lips are bruised and his cheeks are flushed, eyelashes fluttering up with his big brown eyes to meet Derek's.

"Yeah?" 

"Can I?" Derek runs his fingers along the hem of Stiles' shirt.

Stiles frowns a little, gently takes hold of Derek's wrists, and brings Derek's hands to press against his chest. "Derek Hale, I want to have sex with you. Do you want to have sex with me?" Derek nods. "Then don't worry about doing anything I don't want. I want you, I love you-"

"I love you too." Stiles chuckles. 

"-i love you and I love that you want to ask before each and every move you make, but right now I want to fuck you and you want to fuck me so let's just do it." Stiles kisses him hard, fists one hand hard in his hair and slides the other down Derek's front. Derek moans into the kiss, furiously grabs at his shirt and pulls away from Stiles for a few seconds to toss the shirt to the side of his bed. Stiles grins and lets Derek pull his shirt off, too.

When Stiles slides out of his shorts, Derek is surprised to see plain white briefs. Stiles gives him a questioning face. "is something wrong?" "I guess I just always imagined you in really bright underwear, with colors and patterns and stuff." Derek couldn't read Stiles' expression but it wasn't pleased. "You look really good in them, though. Like-" Derek reaches out and cups Stiles' bulge, pressing a hand to the soft cotton and feeling hardness and precum underneath. "-really fucking good Stiles.

Stiles' smile has Derek's frown disappear with relief, then morph into an open-mouthed smile when Stiles moans loud and deep. Derek's vision goes red for an instant before it's back to normal, and Stiles sits down on the bed behind him before beckoning for the werewolf to join him. Derek steps over to meet Stiles, anticipation building as his pants and underwear are pulled down in a single motion and Stiles is staring at his cock. 

For like, a weirdly long amount of time. "I'm sorry it's so, um hairy, it's just a lot of work to trim it because it always grows back in a day or two and-" He stops talking because he can hear himself, can hear how childish he sounds and he fucking hates it, wishes he could be confident. He can't even meet Stiles' gaze. 

"No, that's not it. I like your hair," To demonstrate Stiles cards his fingers through Derek's thick, dark bush, "I've just never seen a foreskin before. Like, I've seen pictures, and in porn and shit and like it's gorgeous though." Derek looks down at Stiles as he leans in. 

"You have a beautiful cock." Stiles grabs Derek's dick with one hand, pumping it slowly. Derek quickly becomes fully hard, watches as Stiles slides his foreskin up and down over the head of his cock, lithe, strong fingers that feel amazing in every way.

Derek growls softly, almost under his breath. Stiles' expression is reverent when he slides 

Derek's cock into his mouth.

He's wet, slick, no teeth, amazing tongue action. The back of his mind reminds him that Stiles has given blowjobs before, to Danny definitely and Jackson maybe, while another part of his brain tries to forget it, while yet another reminds him that it doesn't matter who Stiles has slept with in the past because he's here with Derek now. Then Derek's brain can't think anything else except 'oh my god' and 'fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck' because Stiles' fucking mouth he swears is going to be the death of him.

Stiles pulls off with a pop, a thin trail of spit connecting his lower lip to Derek's cock with Stiles' hand still firmly gripping the base and-

-so Derek is finding he may have a problem. He might come way too early, if Stiles keeps up like this, because this is so much, so good, and Derek doesn't think he can take much more if he's being realistic, so he tells Stiles as much.

The other man's hand leaves his dick, and he watches as Stiles scrambles out of his underwear, and Derek doesn't know why Stiles was so excited before because his dick is perfect, beautiful and flushed pink at the tip and curving upwards. 

"Do you have lube up here?" Derek shakes his head 'yes' and scrambles for the attached bathroom, where he opens a cabinet and pulls out a little bottle of the stuff. He's already slicking up his hand and reaching behind himself to get ready for Stiles when he walks back into the room, where Stiles is lazily jerking his cock on Derek's bed. He feels like he's dreaming for a second, because he's had this exact dream maybe ten or twenty times. Stiles' balls tense up a little when Derek walks in, and Derek wants to pinch himself because everything about Stiles is beautiful. He wants that on his tombstone, 'Everything About Stiles Is Beautiful.'

Derek fingers himself open for a few minutes while Stiles kisses him, his neck, down his chest. Stiles toys with his nipples for a minute, which-Derek's nipples aren't very sensitive, never have been, but with Stiles running his tongue over them he's not so certain that that's true anymore. Derek grunts when he thinks he's stretched out enough, before he remembers to use his words.

"Fuck me, Stiles. Please?" Stiles grunts, watches as Derek falls onto his stomach to reach his bedside drawer. Stiles palms at Derek's ass, causing him to shudder as he grabs a condom and tosses it over his shoulder, reveling in the affronted 'Hey!' that comes from Stiles because (he assumes) it hit him in the face. Derek gets up onto his hands and knees and cranes his neck to see Stiles, to see him biting his lip in concentration as he rolls the condom down on his beautiful cock.

He braces himself of Derek's hips with one arm, positions himself on the comforter, and slides just the head into Derek. He groans,'more' leaves his lips in a breathy whisper, and Stiles obliges, begins to fuck into him with slim hips and powerful thighs. The sex is amazing, and Derek's not thinking too well right now but he thinks that upon further review this might be the best sex he's ever had.

Stiles' hands leave Derek's hips for a second, leaving palm-shaped bruises that fade in an instant and Derek is about to protest, but he can't. Because Stiles rocks forward and in one smooth motion curls his body so his chest is pressed tight to Derek's sweaty back and Stiles' arms curl under Derek to curl around his chest and stomach, hands pressed firmly to his abs and pecs.

At some point, Stiles slides in just the right way, pressing hard with his cock and gentle with his hands and kisses and Derek thinks home and he can't stop thinking it.

 

home

 

home

 

safe

 

I'm home.

 

His eyes flash red when he comes and he roars, loves that Stiles is still fucking him, admires the man's stamina, the speed of his twitching hips. Derek reaches back to grab Stiles' ass with one hand to feel him thrusting, to touch Stiles, to show him he loves him.

Stiles comes without a sound, which is surprising, but within a minute he's babbling about how great the sex was and how glad he is that he and Derek can have sex because it's going to be great and Derek is tired so he kisses Stiles on the cheek as his boyfriend continues to talk, rolls over, and tries to sleep.

Derek loves being the little spoon.

 

At some point in the next day, they walk into a diner with their hands entwined to meet the pack for lunch. And Scott catches Derek’s eye and gives him a huge grin. And Boyd pats him on the back when he sits down. And at some point, somehow he knows that things will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so it would mean a lot if it you review it, tell me what I did right or wrong, all criticism welcome!


End file.
